Juno version Kagehina
by ANAOT
Summary: Shouyou Hinata va se découvrir oméga alors qu'il était un bêta. Comment cela se fait t'il ? Pas le temps de le découvrir, que déjà des montagnes de problèmes lui tombe dessus. Shouyou va devoir surmonter ces difficultés, mais alors qu'il en résolut un, un autre arrive et digne de la taille du mont fuji ! Kagehina / YAOI / Prévoir Lemon / prévoir MPREG ! [EN PAUSE/HIATUS BAC]
1. Chapter 1

**CC ! Je suis repartis !**

 **Je mène deux batailles cette fois ci !**

 **La première est sur Yuri on ice**

 **La seconde sur Haikyu**

 **Sans plus de cérémonie, bon premier chapitre !**

 **PS : Juno est un film avec Ellen Page, elle interprète le rôle d'une adolescente qui tombe enceinte. Je conseille ce film il est extra !**

 **Juno version Kagehina chapitre 1**

* * *

 _Journal,_

 _Par ou commencer … cela fait maintenant depuis la fin du primaire que je ne t'ai pas rempli de mots. J'avais arrêter de t'écrire parce que quand j'en avais parlé à mon meilleur ami il m'a dit que ça faisait trop fille et oméga. Je suis maintenant en seconde au lycée de Karasuno, oui je suis dans l'équipe dont faisait autrefois parti mon héros. Et si j'écris à nouveau à l'intérieur de ta couverture c'est parce que finalement, je suis un oméga._

Shouyou les mains tremblantes et les joues dégoulinantes de larmes, releva la tête de son bureau.

Pour faire simple, il était dans un état de désespoir cuisant. Leurs société actuelle ne supportait pas les omégas, dans certains cas ils sont mêmes maltraité par leurs propres familles en plus de la société, j'entends par société en faite, les bétas et les alphas, mais plus particulièrement les alphas qui avait la main mise sur toute la population. Ils étaient les nobles. Et les omégas les animaux. Les bétas le peuple. Malgré les décrets et les lois de plus en plus adopté dans leurs pays, les omégas restait à jamais des animaux. Enfin des « chiennes en chaleur » selon les dires plus puissants alphas, aveuglés par leurs pouvoirs et leurs ego.

Shouyou Hinata, s'en fichait pas mal des « races » d'humains, même si il trouvait exécrables le traitement fait aux omégas et les débilités des alphas.

Lui s'était persuadés d'être un béta. Il en était un il y a encore quelques heures. Si seulement ce foutu test n'était pas fait à l'arrivée en seconde.

 _6 h plus tôt._

Shouyou avait fini de déjeuner avec Kageyama en silence.

Mais le noiraud avait décidé de parler.

« Dis Hinata, tu l'as fait toi le test des secondes ? C'est pas cet après midi ? »

« Non je ne l'ai pas encore fait puisqu'il est cet après midi bakayama ! Le prof nous l'a dit ce matin ! »

« Ne m'appelle pas bakayama, crétin! »

Et sur ce court échange, les deux jeunes ont réussi quand même à se friter ! Il se bagarrèrent tout le reste de l'après midi.

Par la suite ils se sont dirigés vers leurs cours d'anglais.

On allait les convoquer à tous de rôles durant les deux prochaines heures.

Au bout de 45 minutes on appela Hinata.

Il se dirigea tranquillement jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Il toqua, et ouvrit au signal la porte coulissante.

« Bonjour Hinata, je suis l'infirmier du lycée, je vais te faire quelques analyses et tests, tu sais probablement de quels castes tu es mais c'est juste pour vérifier si il n' y a pas eu de changement. Ne t'inquiète pas mais d'abord donne moi ton bras je vais te prélever du sang. »

« Il peut avoir des changements ? » demanda Shouyou un peu inquiet.

« Rassure toi, c'est très rare mais le gouvernement nous l'impose, don nous le faisons même si le risque de mutation de ton gène est de 2,5% »

Shouyou, respira plus tranquillement, 2,5%, il était un béta, comment 2,5% pouvait changer son génome.

Il serra un peu les dents pendant la prise de sang. Puis l'infirmier versa un peu du liquide rouge sur un bout de papier épais. Et plaça ensuite le tube dans une machine, qui ressemblait un peu à un micro-onde.

Pendant que le test et l'analyse s'effectuait, l'infirmier parla avec Shouyou des trucs communs comme les allergies ou encore les antécédent familiaux, ect. Puis comme cela prenait un peu de temps, il lui vérifia, son ouïe, sa vue, ses réflexes …

La machine s'arrêta et il en ressortit le tube, puis il reprit le bout de papier placer dans une petite boîte hermétique.

Alors qu'une feuille sortait de l'imprimante, L'infirmier fronça les yeux sur le test de papier.

Puis il reposa l'objet pour prendre la feuille. Il la lit avec beaucoup d'attention puis releva la tête vers Hinata en essayant de réfléchir sans pour le moins du monde paraître inquiet.

Shouyou commença à avoir peur tous seul et l'infirmier se leva et lui demanda d'attendre tranquillement, qu'il allait revenir après un coup de fil.

Après vingt longues et interminables minutes, l'infirmier revient.

Il s'assit comme précédemment et le fixa avant de lui dire :

« J'ai appelé ta mère, mais avant confirme moi que tu étais bien un béta ? »

« Pourquoi vous avez appelé ma mère ? Comment ça était un béta ? » Je suis quoi maintenant ? »

Shouyou paniquait, il respirait avec difficultés.

« Du calme … en faite Hinata, tu était un béta parce que t'es analyses sont différentes aujourd'hui, Maintenant tu es un oméga »

 ** _Maintenant tu es un oméga_**

Cette phrase se répercutait dans son esprit comme un écho infini. Comment avait t' il pu devenir un oméga ? Il était un béta ! C'était très égoïste mais il voulait pas non plus avoir les même problème que les oméga d'accord ! Il était tellement perturbé que Shouyou ne sentait plus le temps, ni sa mère qui l'enlace en pleurant et s'excusant. Elle s'excusait de l'avoir fait naître déficient.

Puis il a eu le déclic.

Il repoussa sa mère et en pleurant lui cria :

« Ne t'excuse pas de m'avoir fait naître ! Tu es juste en train de dire que tu n'aurais jamais du en faite me mettre au monde c'est ça ! Je suis un oméga et alors ! Ça ne change rien de la façon dont tu dois m'aimer ! » Puis il partit en courant et en sanglotant.

Il récupéra son vélo et rentra chez lui. Puis il s'enferma dans sa chambre et fouilla au plus profond de son vieux placard. Il en tira après plusieurs minutes de recherche, un vieux carnet orange et noir avec des tas de corbeaux et de citrouille dessiner dessus. C'était le carnet Halloween que lui avait offert son père avant de mourir. Son père. Cela le fit de nouveau pleurer. Il était mort, d'un cancer qu'il ne voulait pas soigner, parce que plus tard il voulait que son fils et sa fille aile à l'université plus tard. Et que guérir un cancer était quasi impossible surtout dans son cas. Il a été malade très peu de temps avant de mourir, il a pu profiter au mieux de ses enfants.

Shouyou pressa le carnet contre sa poitrine. Après la mort de son père, il avait utiliser ce carnet comme journal intime, on va le dire comme ça.

Il écrivait dès que quelque chose le faisait pleurer. Et cela fait un moment qu'il n' a pas pleurer.

Alors il s'attela à la tâche. Alluma la lumière de son bureau et ouvrit le carnet à une nouvelle page.

Et il y écrivit toutes ses peurs, ses angoisses et la cause de tout ça.

Il entendit sa mère l'appeler. Il ne voulait pas lui répondre … pour l'instant il écrivait sa vie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Juno version Kagehina chapitre 2**

Le lendemain avait un arrière goût de dépression, Shouyou été rester coucher dans son lit. Il arrêta son réveille qu'il avait oublier de couper la veille, tard quand il eut fini d'écrire.

Puis trente minute après la fin de la sonnerie, sa mère inquiète de ne pas le voir descendre pour le petit déjeuner, vient taper à sa porte.

« Shouyou, vient déjeuner, il faut des forces pour aller à l'école et aux entraînements »

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait plus aller à l'école. Ni aux entraînements. Non il n'avait plus envie de rien. A part peut être écrire dans son journal.

Alors il se leva et recommença à écrire.

Cela faisait six jours qu'il n'est pas revenu au lycée et au club de volley. Il avait éteint son portable, quand Kageyama inquiet le soir du « le plus mauvais et pourri jour de sa vie » Ne l'avait pas revu du reste de la journée.

En faite kageyama n'as pas été le seul à s'inquiéter, tous les joueurs de l'équipe lui avait envoyer un ou plusieurs messages. Mais ça il ne le savait pas.

Kageyama a été le seul a avoir réfléchir à divers moyens de prise de contact avec le rouquin. Il a même été jusqu'à trouver le numéros de portable de Kenma Kozume. Un vrai tour de force ! Il l'avait alors appelé pour lui expliquer la situation et lui avait demandé d'essayer également. Quand ce plan A, à échoué, il passa au plan B. Il avait pris alors son annuaire téléphoniques, et avait appelé tous les soirs chez les Hinata. A son premier appel, sa mère sans rentrer dans les détails, lui expliqua que Shouyou était malheureux et qu'en prime en ce moment son fils ne parlait à personne même pas sa petite sœur. Sa mère omis le fait qu'elle était en difficultés avec son fils, celui ci lui en voulait beaucoup, et il ne lui parlait de toute façon pas.

Shouyou était effectivement malheureux. Mais Tous les soirs depuis que Kageyama appelait, le roux entrouvrait sa porte et écoutait les conversations entre sa mère et son ami.

Donc Kageyama appelait tous les soirs, et tous les soirs, Shouyou écoutait la voix de Kageyama à travers le second combiné de l'étage. Puis une fois la conversation terminer, Shouyou réintégrait sa chambre vite fait bien fait, fermait sa porte à clés et écrivait dans son journal, les paroles de Kageyama. Et Hier soir il écrivit O combien sa voix était grave et suave. Ah oups ça personne ne devait le savoir et surtout pas kageyama.

Shouyou imaginait déjà comment le passeur pourrait se moquer de lui, ce qui dans un sens le rassurait étrangement de savoir que le noiraud pourrait encore se moquer de lui. Shouyou soupira d'aise. Il aimait bien quand ils se chamaillaient, c'était toujours une façon pour lui de sociabiliser Kageyama, et en plus intime, une façon de se rapprocher de lui en douce.

Mais c'était bel et bien fini, une fois que tous le monde saurait qu'il était un oméga, plus personne ne l'approcherait, voir pire ! Il pourrait se faire éjecter du club !

Le plan C de Kageyama était beaucoup plus fourbe. La mère de Shouyou lui as avoué qu'il ne mangeait que quand elles sont partis de la maison, il en profitait alors sûrement pour faire d'autres activités, sa mère suspectait qu'il se nourrisse de glace de divers parfums, sur le canapé, devant la télé. Et apparemment d'après la vieille voisine, il irait précisément se balader à 15h, jusqu'à 16h dehors, souvent dans le petit parc pour enfant, si ce n'est dans leurs jardin. Ce plan C, était tellement fourbe que Kageyama n'en avait parlé à personne. Du coup on ne le saura pas.

Une semaine, voilà ça s'était fait ! Une semaine de cours et de volley loupé ! Il ne lui restait plus que le reste de sa vie pour faire pareil !

Mais le destin ce matin là, en avait marre de le voir s' anquiloser de sucre toute la journée, donc il lui envoya sa petite sœur.

Il était dans son lit au chaud, il ne se lèverai que dans deux bonnes heures, alors il se rendormit, mais c'est sans compter sur sa frangine. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et lui sauta dessus par dessus la couette.

Eh m**** il as oublié de fermer la porte hier soir après avoir écouté Kageyama.

« Natsu, va t'en ! »

« NON ! SHO IL FAUT QUE TU TE LÈVE ! »

« NON NON ET NON ! Laisse moi en paix j'ai pas envie de jouer ! »

« Et le lycée sho ! Et Le volley ah pardon j'aurais du dire : et kageyama sho ! »

« Que … Quoi ?! » S'étouffa t'il avec sa propre salive

« Tu crois que je sais pas que tu écoute ton « ami » parler avec maman tout les soirs ? On ne te voit pas du rez de chaussé mais je te rappelle que je suis sur le même palier que toi ! »

Shouyou soupira, puis il eut un petit rire et un grand sourire pour sa petite sœur si maligne !

Puis il l'a regarda intensément en souriant.

« Promis, j'y vais demain »

« OUUUAIIIISSS J' AIIII GGGGAGGGNNNERRRR ! MAMAN SHO VA ALLER AU LYCÉE »

Puis tout en hurlant encore jusqu'à la cuisine des phrase à rallonge, comme quoi elle devrait devenir avocate parce qu'elle avait réussi à faire promettre un truc à son frère et à le faire sourire.

Tout en rigolant Shouyou ferma sa porte à clés.

Deux heures plus tard, il descendit dans la cuisine. Et démarra son rituel qui était d'ouvrir le frigo pour trouver les glaces. Il en restait plus beaucoup mais pour aujourd'hui ça le fait quand même.

Il continua son rituel, c'est à dire traîner sa carcasse jusqu'au canapé, allumer la télé sur n'importe quoi mais finalement opte pour le télé-achat, comme tous les jours en faite.

Il était environ midi. Le téléphone fixe sonna. Tiens à une heure pareil qui peut bien appeler ?

« Allo qui es à l'appa … »

« HINATA ! »

Le dit shouyou resta figer au téléphone avant de pronocer un petit, étranglé :

« Kage … Kageyama ? »

« BAKA ! Es ce que tu sais ... » Puis sans le prévenir, il raccrocha. Il raccrocha au nez de Kageyama. Il venait de raccrocher à son nez ! Comment on pourrait le dire autrement !

Puis Shouyou retourna sur son canapé manger des glaces. Mais il s'arrêta dans son élan. Des larmes goutait de son menton, formant déjà un petit lac dans son pot de glace.

Pourquoi se mettait il dans un état pareil ? Il allait plus mal qu'il ne le pensait … peut être qu'il a menti à sa sœur … il n'ira sûrement pas demain non plus au lycée.

Après sa crise de larmes passer, il recommença à manger sa glace.

Il devait être 13h30 peut être, on toqua à la porte. Il se leva et tout en traînant jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée rouspétait.

« Mais qu'es ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui à venir me déranger, ce matin Natsu, Kageyama à midi et là … »

Il ouvrit la porte sur Kageyama. Il avait pris son pot de glace et du le faire tomber, pour refermer la porte de toute ses forces, à une vitesse ultra lumière.

Mais le mal était fait Kageyama était, plus grand, plus fort, plus brute.

Alors qu'il bataillait avec la porte, Kageyama lança d'une voix crispé sous l'effort : (n'empêche que Hinata était quand même costaud pour son mètre soixante et plus)

« Baka ! laisse moi rentrer on doit parler »

« non non et non ! Va t'en ! »

Kageyama augmenta la poussée sur son côté de la porte, mais en y mettant trop de force, Hinata tomba à la renverse et il tomba en avant.

Sur Shouyou. La position était assez … gênante, si on peut le dire. Hinata les avant-bras appuyer sur le sol, le torse surélever donc, les jambes écarter parce que Kageyama était en faite tomber sur lui le tête dans son cou, les jambes entre celle de shouyou, les bras de chaque côté de son corps. Et le plus important, bassin sur bassin.

Kageyama un peu sonner comme Hinata, ne virent pas tout de suite leurs position. (La vieille voisine, elle si)

Une fois qu'ils reprirent leurs esprits, kageyama releva la tête pour tomber nez à nez, sur Hinata qui rougissait plus fort que jamais.

Kageyama en rougit de même.

En moins d' une seconde et cinq dixième, ils s'écartèrent le plus possible.

Shouyou arrêta de rougir et récupéra sa glace avec un regard triste, et se dirigea vers son canapé. Puis sans rein dire à Kageyama, celui ci ferma la porte et le suivit. Il le vit s'élancer et atterrir sur le canapé dans un bruit mou. Shouyou continua de manger sa glace devant la télé sans rien. Plus les secondes passait plus Kageyama s'énervait de le voir si interdit. Il ne voulait assurément pas lui expliquer.

Mais Tobio Kageyama devait le faire parler et il y arriverait.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à Drennae Ma toute première bêta ! tu as fait un travaille super ! Je serais ravi de bosser avec toi les prochaines fois !

* * *

 **Juno version Kagehina chapitre 3**

 _Point de vue de Kageyama Tobio_

Un quart d'heure.

Un foutu quart d'heure ! Il était assis là à manger sa glace devant le télé-shopping. Il me lançait des regards à la dérobée toutes les minutes. Et donc, ça faisait un quart d'heure que j'étais debout dans son salon à le fixer comme un psychopathe. J'allai le faire parler : c'était mon devoir.

« Tu peux t'asseoir tu sais » dit il avec une moue.

Sans qu'il doive me le dire deux fois, je m'assis mais juste à ses côtés. Il vira au rouge instantanément puis se ressaisit.

Encore cinq minutes de silence s'écoulèrent alors qu'il continuait de manger sa glace presque vide.

Puis sur une tonalité de voix calme et inquisitrice, je lui demandai :

« Alors ? Tu n'as rien à m'expliquer ? »

Il déglutit assez bruyamment. Alors qu'il allait reprendre de la glace, je lui arrachai le pot des mains : j'en avais ma claque de sa glace !

« Tu va répondre ! »

Sous l'ordre que je lui avais donné, il piqua un fard et m'engueula :

« Je croyais que tu savais tout, non ? C'est toi qui parle avec ma mère tous les soirs ! »

Ah il nous écoutait ? Première nouvelle ! Je ricanai et m'approchai plus près de lui :

« Oh tu nous espionnais … Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait de savoir que je parle avec ta mère tous les soirs ? »

Il rougit fortement mais ne parla pas pour autant. Il avait sur le visage une expression assez étrange entre la colère et la gêne.

« Jaloux peut être ? »

Sur le coup il tourna la tête avec force de mon côté et rougit encore plus fort, il bégaya un :

« Ba … Bakayama bien sûr que non ! »

J'approchai encore plus mon visage du sien, et je plaçai ma main droite sur sa joue pour l'empêcher de la tourner. Du pouce je caressai sa joue ronde. Qu'est-ce que sa peau est douce. Attends … quoi ? Je me concentrai sur son visage en général. Et je me rendis compte à quel point il était … il est trop mignon ! Il avait les yeux fermés, sa bouche était contractée de sorte que ses fossettes ressortaient et son petit nez était plissé tel un petit animal. Inconsciemment, mon visage s'était rapproché de sorte à ce que ma lèvre supérieure arrive à toucher sa lèvre supérieure. Nos souffles se mêlaient et le sien était rapide.

Puis, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tout d'un coup je l'embrassai avec douceur mais avec une certaine pression de passion. Puis, il entrouvrit la bouche en manque d'air et j'en profitai pour y glisser ma langue. Il contesta un peu au début de se faire embrasser de cette façon sans rien qu'il puisse dire, puis au final, il plaça ses mains sur ma nuque qu'il agrippa avec de plus en plus de force alors que notre ballet se faisait de plus en plus passionné. Une petite odeur flottait dans l'air mais je n'y prêtai aucune importance, pourquoi ? Parce que je venais d'allonger Shouyou sous mon corps et deuxièmement parce que l'odeur était trop faible.

Tout en continuant nos baisers tendres et passionnés, mes mains vinrent espionner, par dessous son t-shirt, son petit corps frêle et un peu musclé. Je caressai exactement tous ses abdos et puis remontai mes mains encore plus haut. Lorsque, par inadvertance, je passai les doigts sur ses bouts de chair roses, il poussa un gémissement délicieux pour les oreilles. Et pour mon entrejambe. Et puis il y avait cette odeur, cette odeur de tournesol et de chaleur, si je puis dire de soleil, cette odeur entêtante qui me faisait perdre la tête à chaque minute où elle devenait plus forte. Je jouai avec ses boutons rose, puis je perdis le contrôle: l'odeur avait gagné. Mes baisers devinrent plus violent. Il gémit plus fort quand je lui mordis la pulpe de sa lèvre inférieure. Puis avec empressement, je lui enlevai son pantalon et il reprit un peu contenance alors que je me déshabillais.

Je repris d'assaut ses lèvres et essayai d'enlever son t-shirt qui résista alors je l'arrachai tout simplement. Je le veux. L'envie est trop forte. Je n'en peux plus. Je vais le faire mien là maintenant !

Puis, je lui enlevai le reste de ses vêtements avec brutalité. Je léchai son ventre de haut en bas et alors que j'allais m'attaquer au plat de résistance, j'entendis un sanglot et sa voix hachurée me parvint faiblement :

« Ka..Kageyama, arrête s'il te plaît »

Je relevai ma tête pour voir son visage: il pleurait. Mon cœur se serra. J'avais dérapé. Mais pourquoi ? Ah oui, c'était cette odeur qui avait fait réagir mon instinct. Attends, si son odeur avait fait réagir mon instinct d'alpha c'est qu'il devait être …

Shouyou était en pleurs. Kageyama se releva de son corps, un air grave sur le visage.

« Tu es un omega. »

Hinata cessa de pleurer et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Je continuai :

« C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas venu depuis une semaine ? »

Hinata tourna la tête sur le côté, rouge de honte. Pourquoi de honte ?

Je m'habillai rapidement et lui annonçai :

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur, je m'en vais maintenant. »

Une fois sur le pas de la porte, sans me retourner, je lui déclarai :

« Tu n'as pas à avoir honte d'être ce que tu es. Shouyou, reviens au lycée demain »

Et je m'en allai. Une fois dans ma chambre, je m'effondrai sur mon lit et poussai un hurlement rauque dans mon oreiller.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris bon sang ?! Pourquoi je lui ai fait toutes ces choses ?! Je soupirai.

« Il va me détester, non, me haïr ! »

Mais son odeur avait remué bien des choses en moi. Les autres omégas ne me faisaient absolument pas cet effet pourtant. Mais alors pourquoi seulement Hinata ?

Au final, je m'endormis; à force de me poser trop de questions, j'avais mal à la tête.

Et cette nuit là, je fis un rêve érotique avec Shouyou ce qui me fit me réveiller, le lendemain, tout pantelant.

Ce matin-là, le bras sur les yeux, une terrible question en tête, j'essayai de calmer ma respiration et mon cœur :

"Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'aime Hinata ?"


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à ma beta : drennae !

* * *

 **Juno version Kagehina chapitre 4**

Chacun de leur côté, Shouyou et Tobio avaient tellement ressassé les événements de la veille, que chacun avait passé une nuit blanche.

Shouyou avait fini sa nuit par écrire toutes les choses qui s'étaient passées dans son journal.

Tobio lui avait fini la sienne à faire un footing puis prendre une douche. Puis après ça, il avait essayé de se rendormir, mais en vain et il recommença le footing et la douche au moins deux fois dans la nuit.

C'est donc exténués que les deux garçons sortirent de leurs maisons respectives pour se rendre au gymnase de leur lycée pour l'entraînement de volley matinal. Sur le chemin, Shouyou et Kageyama ne pensait tout deux qu'à une seule chose :

 _"Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire quand je le verrai ?"_

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient du lycée, Shouyou, qui était à vélo, commença à pédaler moins vite et Tobio à traîner des pieds. La peur leur vrillait le ventre et l'angoisse montait.

Lorsque Shouyou atteignit le gymnase, il fut peiné de ne pas y voir Kageyama. Alors qu'il rentrais un pied sur le parquet ciré, Shouyou fut tiré sur la gauche puis immédiatement traîné jusqu'au local de rangement. Il releva précipitamment la tête vers son « agresseur » :

« Ka – Kageyama ! » s'écria-t-il en rougissant. Le noiraud rougissait aussi mais légèrement.

Ledit Kageyama était déterminé à s'excuser. D'une main il ouvrit la porte coulissante du locale, de l'autre il y fourra Hinata et lui même puis il referma la porte.

Shouyou avait peur. Parce son « ami » avait tout de même essayé la veille d'une certaine manière, bien qu'elle n'ait pas déplut au roux, de profiter de son corps sans son accord.

Kageyama se tenait devant lui, une goutte de sueur coula de son front. Il prit la parole devant l'air terrifié de son « ami » (il exagère) et courba le dos aussi bas possible :

« Je suis désolé ! Pour tout ce que j'ai fait et dit hier ! Je te promets que personne ne saura que tu es un oméga, je ne le dirai personne … Cependant... » Il se redressa et le regarda droit dans les yeux, des yeux d'ailleurs qui n'étaient plus apeurés mais soulagés avec une dose de quelque chose d'autre d'ailleurs, c'était bizarre. Kageyama fit l'impasse sur ses yeux et reprit avec une forte intonation :

« Cependant, tu ne devrais pas te cacher ! Tu ne devrais pas cacher ton genre, tu es qui tu es et on t'apprécie tous pour ça, si tu ne veux pas en parler à l'équipe, je comprendrai et je ne leur dirai pas. Si tu ne veux pas le dire parce que tu as peur des autres alphas ou bêtas JE … J-Je te … protégerai » Il finit sa phrase avec une voix bégayante et aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Hinata resta quelques secondes bouche bée, puis rougit lui aussi fortement. Il se leva et vint devant Kageyama, il releva la tête vers la sienne et lui demanda :

« Tu me protégeras vraiment ? »

« Oui je te le promets » Dit Kageyama avec sincérité. Il lui fit même un petit sourire que Shouyou trouva adorable. Alors, celui-ci poussé par une envie débordante, vint entourer sa taille de ses bras fins et poser sa tête contre son torse. Kageyama mit plus de cinq secondes à réagir et l'enlacer en retour, une main posée sur la tête du roux et un bras sur le haut de son dos.

Shouyou releva la tête et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour se rapprocher du visage de son « ami » alors que celui-ci se baissait lentement pour faire de même. Alors que, leurs yeux étaient mi-clos et leurs lèvres si proches, les autres garçons du club étaient pour une fois rentrés sans bruit dans le gymnase et ce n'est qu'au son des pas proches du local que les « amis » se rendirent compte de la présence de leurs camarades. Alors que la porte du local s'ouvrait plus vite qu'il ne le fallait, ils se séparèrent rapidement et rougirent. Sugarawa, celui qui avait ouvert le local, trouva leur réaction bien étrange et avait bien sûr une idée de ce qui les dérangeait. En ignorant ce fait, il les gronda :

« Si vous étiez là avant vous auriez pu nous aider à mettre les poteaux, bon ce n'est pas grave vous aviez sûrement mieux à faire non ? »

Les deux rougirent de plus belle et s'exclamèrent:

« Senpai ! » Le « senpai » en question retourna près du capitaine en pouffant.

Ils se regardèrent tout rouges.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que j'allais faire !?_

Enfin bref, pour l'instant ils devaient s'entraîner et ils ne se firent pas prier pour s'en donner à cœur joie ! Surtout Shouyou qui avait donc loupé une semaine d'entrainement à raison de deux par jour (le matinal et le normal à la fin des cours), oui, deux par jour à cause des prochains championnats. À la fin de l'entraînement, toute l'équipe se dirigea vers les vestiaires pour aller se changer.

Alors qu'Hinata enlevait son t-shirt trempé de sueur, Kageyama ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à sa gauche pour le mater sans aucune discrétion: le noiraud n'était pas encore expérimenté pour ce genre de chose. C'est donc pour ça qu'il reçut un coup de poing pile sur le dessus de sa tête de la part du capitaine qui rajouta :

« Tes yeux bien droits devant toi Kageyama ! »

Le roux regardait l'échange d'un air complètement abruti, ne comprenant absolument pas la scène qui se passait devant ses yeux. Pendant que Kageyama, penaud de s'être fait chopé aussi vite, se demandait si en fait leur capitaine maîtrisait le domaine. Il se fit alors la réflexion que peut-être si l'alpha avait un ou une petit ami(e), il pourrait lui donner des conseils ?

Il secoua la tête, non c'était trop embarrassant.

Shouyou avait fini de s'habiller et sortait de leur vestiaire. Il fut agrippé pour la deuxième fois de la journée mais cette fois ci par leur vice-capitaine : Koushi Sugarawa.

Il le traîna jusqu'à l'abri des regards, dans un coin à l'ombre. Koushi était dos à lui les épaules affaissées, il poussa un long soupir.

« Sugawara senpai Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Hinata, pourquoi tu n'es pas venu la semaine dernière ? »

Hinata déglutit bruyamment puis se remémora les paroles de Kageyama, oui il n'avait pas à se cacher et son senpai était d'une confiance et gentillesse à toute épreuve alors :

« Je … J' ai … découvert que j'étais un oméga, alors j'ai mal réagi et … Senpai pourquoi tu rigoles ? »

Effectivement, Koushi était en train de pouffer de rire. Puis il se calma et lui dit :

« Bon bah bienvenue au club mon cher ! Ça fait trois membre maintenant ! »

Hinata avait du mal à comprendre mais réagit très vite :

« Attends ! Tu es un oméga aussi !? Qui est l'autre personne ? »

« Oui je suis un oméga et Yamaguchi l'est aussi ! Donc, ça nous fait trois alphas pour trois omégas, mon Dieu, je ne sais pas si je dois paniquer ou en rire ! »

Hinata pencha la tête sur le côté, mais qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de lui dire ?

Le vice capitaine arrêta de parler pour lui même et se tourna bien en face de Hinata.

« Hinata, il ne faut pas que Kageyama t'approche de trop, tu comprends ? Vous pouvez flirter mais pas aller plus loin, compris ? »

Attendez, mon vice-capitaine me fait un cours sur la sexualité ou … non c'est bien ce qu'il fait !

« Oulà Senpai, je ne sais pas ou tu veux en venir mais je ne sais pas si... »

« Hinata c'est très sérieux ce que je te dis ! Je me dois de te prévenir que faire l'acte d'où proviennent les bébés peut conduire à en faire ! Hinata il faut que tu ailles voir un médecin spécialiste pour omégas, qu'il te donne des suppresseurs ! Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais la seule envie de ce garçon c'est de te dévorer tout cru ! Autant mon Daichi a une certaine expérience depuis le temps avec moi mais Kageyama est vraiment un débutant ! »

Hinata assimila ces informations, perplexe et s'exclama :

« Senpai ! Je ne vais pas coucher avec Kageyama ! Et je pense qu'il est du même avis que moi ! Et … Attends … TU SORS AVEC SAWAMURA SEMPAI ! », termina-t-il en criant.

Sugarawa lui plaqua sa main contre sa bouche et d'un doigt de l'autre main lui intima de se taire.

« Hinata, de un, c'est un peu secret et de deux, revenons à nos moutons ! Il faut que tu ailles voir un médecin, compris ? Tiens, voici le numéro du mien. Tu l'appelles et tu prends rendez-vous avant tes premières chaleurs sinon tu vas être dans la mouise Hinata ! » Il lui fourra un numéro dans sa main, puis la sonnerie retentit.

« On peut parler quand tu veux d'accord ? Appelle-moi le soir surtout, bye Hinata. »

Il salua son senpai de la main. Il avait mal à la tête à force d'être troublé ! Pfiou quelle journée !

Mais est-ce que Kageyama était autant attiré par lui ? Et voulait-il vraiment... aller jusque là... ?

Est-ce qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui ou était-ce juste à cause de leur instinct d'alpha et d'oméga ?

Mais et finalement en quoi était-ce si dangereux de s'étreindre passionnellement lorsque l'on s'aime ?


	5. Chapter 5

Merci Drennae je peux trop compter sur toi c'est super agréable !

Et désolé de ce temps d'attente pour un simple chapitre j'ai vraiment essayer de faire au plus vite ! Mais merci de me suivre ! sur ce bon chap ! ^^

* * *

Juno version Kagehina chapitre 5

Le soir même Shouyou avait téléphoné au fameux médecin. Il avait pris rendez-vous pour le surlendemain. Toujours fâché contre sa mère, il ne lui en avait pas parlé et avait décidé de s'assumer seul sur ce coup-là !

A présent, il devait se considérer et agir plus en adulte, il devait être plus responsable de lui même et commencer à s'assumer. Il ne pourrait plus compter sur sa mère comme auparavant parce qu'elle n'était pas une oméga, sa mère était une béta et même si elle soutenait plus ou moins la cause « oméga », elle ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à leurs physiologie. Et Shouyou doutait qu'elle le soutienne entièrement, enfin peut être qu'il se trompait c'était sa mère après tout, mais de toute façon il était énervé contre elle. Donc, la question ne se posait pas.

Shouyou, cette nuit là avait relativement bien dormi, enfin il omettait le fait qu'il avait encore rêvé de Kageyama. Cette fois ci, ce n'était pas un rêve érotique (Shouyou avait fini par croire qu'il était un pervers à force d'en faire) mais une sorte de rêve prémonitoire, où il s'était vu lui et Kageyama entourés par leurs enfants. Mais comme tous les rêves, celui ci s'était très vite effacé et il en avait même oublié le prénom de leurs enfants. Tout ce qu'il avait retenu c'était le baiser de Kageyama à la fin de son rêve. La tendresse qu'il avait éprouvé dans le baiser et la douceur un peu charnue de ses lèvres. Shouyou secoua la tête vivement, rouge comme une pivoine pour retirer ses images de son cerveau. En vain. Tant pis, il espérait juste ne pas s'en souvenir une fois devant le noiraud.

Kageyama Tobio marchait d'un pas rythmé, les écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles, sur un air qu'il appréciait sans connaître vraiment l'auteur ni le genre: il avait juste aimé la mélodie et l'avait téléchargée sans trop se demander d'où elle provenait. Puis sans raison particulière non plus, cette musique lui ramenait sans cesse Hinata dans la tête. Il n'avait jamais été très porté sur les sentiments, il se croyait même presque aromantique.

Pourtant, depuis qu'il avait croisé Hinata au collège, durant ce match ou le rouquin avait fait preuve de ses incroyables réflexes, de son incroyable détente... Non, même avant ce match, ils s'étaient déjà parlés, oui, devant les toilettes…

Kageyama se souvenait très clairement: Hinata avait eu une altercation avec d'autres des joueurs de son équipe mais comme avant tous les matchs le rouquin souffrait de maux de ventre atroce ! Alors qu'il essayait de défendre son honneur, il était arrivé, avait engueulé ces pseudos joueurs, les crétins ils se croyaient tellement supérieur grâce à la réputation de l'école alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas sur le terrain, même pas remplaçants ! Ils avaient filé les bras chargés de gourdes fraîchement remplis, mais après … après Hinata lui avait répliqué qu'il allait les remettre à leur place mais Kageyama l'avait coupé et ils s'étaient alors parlés avec beaucoup d'électricité dans l'air. Le roux lui avait répondu à un moment qu'il allait gagner le premier match, puis le second, qu'il avait enfin la chance de jouer à six sur un terrain en compétition, qu'il sautait haut, en clair qu'il allait gagner.

A cette époque déjà, Kageyama avait été intrigué, presque soufflé, par les paroles du plus petit … et son regard. Son regard quand il lui disait qu'il suffisait de ne pas abandonner. Mais à l 'époque - et encore aujourd'hui - Kageyama était un grand dadet, têtu et écervelé ! Ils s'étaient ensuite regardés avec une telle force et tension, sans que le petit roux ne se démonte pour finalement s'en aller.

Kageyama en souriait presque de leur première rencontre. A l'époque déjà il savait qu'il était un alpha et pour lui le monde devait se plier à ses exigences. Mais après ce match au collège où il avait été abandonné par ses coéquipiers et maintenant grâce à sa nouvelle équipe … puis surtout grâce à Shouyou, il était devenu un autre homme.

Kageyama rougit en pensant qu'il venait d'appeler le petit roux par son prénom dans sa tête.

L'attention de Tobio fut attirée par le vélo jaune qui entrait dans les garages prévus pour et surtout par l'épaisse tignasse orange, bouclée et indisciplinée de Shouyou. Oh non, il l'avait refait, Kageyama se tapa la tête contre sa main en s'insultant soi même. Shouyou l'aperçut aussi, puis sans que Kageyama connaisse la raison, il se mit à rougir violemment en détournant la tête et accéléra le pas. Puis il partit presque en courant dans le gymnase. Le roux l'évitait. Mais diable ! Pourquoi ?

Kageyama rejoignit lui aussi le gymnase, puis en entrant il vit tout de suite Hinata qui essayait de porter un des gros et lourds poteaux de filet de volleyball. Il allait marcher vers lui pour l'aider quand d'un coup il se mit à courir. Hinata venait de glisser sur le sol lâchant le poteau, il était tombé dans un lourd fracas sur le sol avec en même temps le poteau qui lui était atterri dessus au niveau des côtes et du sternum.

Kageyama accourut et d'un geste paniqué, il souleva le poteau qu'il jeta au loin, rayant le parquet. Il lui demanda d'une voix inquiète et rapide :

« Hinata est-ce que ça va ? Tout va bien ? Dit le m… »

« Je vais bien Kageyama, ne t'inquiète pas » le coupa Shouyou d'une voix légèrement rauque et secouée de petite quintes de toux. Il se releva de sa position assisse, mais au moment ou techniquement ses jambes auraient dû être droites, il flancha et retomba, il ferma les yeux attendant l'impact mais celui-ci ne vint pas à cause des grands bras fins et puissants de Kageyama qui le retenait par la taille. Il le remit sur ses pieds où il vacilla encore un peu mais tint bon. Puis, il lui attrapa la main et commença à le tirer légèrement vers la sortie du gymnase, tout en s'expliquant :

« Non ça va pas ! Tu ne tiens même pas debout, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ! »

Hinata lui lâcha la main. Tandis que Kageyama essayait de refouler le sentiment de rejet, il s'arrêta pour lui faire face. Hinata, lui, tourna le regard dans une autre direction, les joues rouges et sa main droite tenant son bras gauche.

Alors que Kageyama s'approchait pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Hinata le coupa dans son élan avec une voix forte :

« N'approche pas ! »

« Hinata … qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je … Je suis désolé, Je … pardonne-moi … c'est juste que … » Hinata n'arrivait absolument pas à enfiler deux mots l'un après l'autre, alors il préféra se taire.

Il avait le regard baissé, fuyant. Il était trop plongé dans ses pensées.

Pourquoi venait-t-il de rejeter Kageyama comme cela ? Il essaya de mettre le doigt dessus en testant dans sa tête ses hypothèses :

Est-ce que Kageyama lui faisait peur ? … Non ça, ce n'était pas possible, Il avait confiance en Kageyama, il lui a dit qu'il le protégerait après tout.

Est-ce que son rêve de cette nuit le tourmentait encore ? … Non ce n'était pas ça non plus. Peut être qu'il avait peur de se retrouver maquer et à devoir enfanter mais ce n'est pas une préoccupation d'un ado de 16 ans.

Avait-t-il peur de son corps d'oméga et de ce qu'il faisait subir avec ses phéromones à Kageyama ? Bingo, la grande vague de frisson et de sueur froide venait de le toucher.

Mais oui bien sûr, il n'avait pas peur que Kageyama perde le contrôle mais que lui le perde ! Parce qu'au fond, l'Alpha était bien plus pour lui qu'il ne voulait l'imaginer, et ça aussi ça lui faisait peur !

Aimer et être Aimer sont deux choses complètement différentes. Et si Kageyama lui avait montré de l'affection ou même de l'attirance, ce n'était sûrement qu'à cause de son corps minable d'oméga ! A cause de ses foutus phéromones qui faisaient tourner la tête à plein de gens !

Sans s'en rendre compte, Hinata avait commencé à pleurer. Kageyama le remarquant avait voulut l'étreindre mais cela donna l'effet contraire que celui voulut. Shouyou avait les joues dégoulinantes de larmes et avait même laissé un petit sanglot s'échapper. Il évita de justesse le câlin de Kageyama et courut à l'extérieur du gymnase.

Il trouva un endroit parfait pour pleurer et laisser ses questionnements s'échapper de ses lèvres sous formes de sanglots et de gémissements. Le toit du lycée.


	6. Chapter 6

Désolé pour l'attente cher lecteur, mais le voici le voilà ! Bonne année à tous ! Merci à Drennae je t'adore t'es vraiment la meilleure bêta qu'on puisse rêver d'avoir ! ;) sur ce merci à tous et bonne lecture!

* * *

Juno version kagehina chapitre 6

Il était là maintenant, depuis une bonne heure, dans ce début d'hiver frisquet, soumis aux aléas du vent. Et il était encore tôt, le soleil était certes déjà dans le ciel mais peinait à réchauffer l'air. Ses joues et son nez étaient teintés d'un léger rouge signe que le froid l'atteignait. Après tout, il avait quitté le gymnase sans son manteau qui, lui, était resté dans les vestiaires. Et il ne comptait pas aller le rechercher de sitôt.

Il était conscient qu'il aimait Kageyama, et que Kageyama devait sûrement l'aimer aussi. Mais lui ne devait l'aimer qu'à cause de son odeur, qu'à cause de sa condition d'oméga, ça le rendait aux yeux de Kageyama désirable mais sinon il ne voudrait jamais de lui ! Ce n'était qu'un amour factice fabriqué par ses gènes d'oméga.

Comment serait-ce possible autrement : au départ il le détestait, il l'insultait constamment, ils étaient rivaux. Et par un tour du destin, ils avaient finis coéquipier mais ça ne voulait pas dire que Tobio l'appréciait !

Non... Même si Tobio l'appréciait, ce n'était qu'à cause de ses phéromones d'omégas. Et de tout façon, si le passeur l'aimait, ça finirait indubitablement en drame … Son père aussi, il l'avait aimé, il avait aimé son fils comme le plus beau des trésors, et maintenant il était mort.

Shouyou ne put refouler plus longtemps ses larmes, penser que son père ne pouvait absolument pas l'aider en ce moment à y voir plus clair, alors que petit, Shouyou lui demandait conseil pour tout. Son héro était parti et avec une partie de son cœur.

Et bien même, il ne dirait pas à Kageyama qu'il l'aimait, ce serait bien trop compliqué. Une relation oméga/alpha homosexuel était presque toujours vouée à l'echec... Elles étaient tolérées seulement s'il pouvait y avoir mariage, enfin c'est un grand mot pour dire qu'en ensuite il avait le devoir de procréer.

Depuis que Shouyou avait découvert qu'il était un oméga, il s'était renseigné. Il avait découvert des choses horrifiantes de ce qu'on faisait subir à sa classe entre les riches qui « s'offraient » des omégas pour avoir une descendance forte sans les aimer et au final les maltraiter et le commerce du sexe avec des « putes » d'omégas qu' on vendait pour trente minutes la sauterie une fortune - auquel les dits omégas ne touchaient que 10% du prix de leurs « performances ». Souvent, les omégas étaient pauvres et ne pouvaient pas se payer de suppresseurs et de pilules contraceptives, donc la plupart, lors des débuts de leurs chaleurs, se faisaient violer et évidemment parce que la vie est tellement géniale, ils tombaient enceints, ne pouvant avorter car l'ivg n'est pas légalisé et pratiqué par des médecins; la plupart donnait naissance au gosse de leur violeur pour se tuer ensuite, ne supportant pas de devoir les élever.

Hinata n'avait aucune envie de finir comme eux. Il n'était qu'oméga depuis quelques semaines et comptait bien se démener pour vivre une vie à peu près normale ! Même si, en réalité, il avait déjà signé sur internet des pétitions pour les droits omégas, et s'était inscrit à plusieurs forums et associations de défense des omégas.

Pour lui, sa vie devait rester la même, il se devait de continuer de sourire, continuer de rire. Il devait continuer de vivre. Tout simplement. Alors que faire de ses sentiments pour Kageyama ? Puisque lui ne devait pas l'aimer de sa propre volonté.

Cette pensée fit recouler les larmes à nouveau. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi devait-t-il encore sourire ? Pourquoi rire alors que sa vie était si misérable en fin de compte … Son père n'était plus, il aimait quelqu'un qui ne partagerait jamais ses sentiments, il était fâché gravement envers sa mère … Il lui restait Natsu … mais sa petite sœur était trop jeune pour comprendre tout ce qui le troublait en ce moment.

Ses pleurs redoublèrent. Non, Natsu ne comprendrait jamais. Parce qu'il ne peut plus vivre comme ça. Il en avait marre. Juste ras le bol que son monde se brise dans tous les sens juste à cause de ce test ! Ah ce maudit test ! Il n'aurait jamais dû le faire ! A cause de ce test, sa vie avait pris un tournant à 360°. Et il continuait de tourner en rond.

Alors qu'il pleurait de plus en plus fort, son corps secoué de sanglots, la porte du toit s'ouvrit brusquement. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que son manteau lui arriva en pleine figure.

Il n'eut que le temps de l'enfiler rapidement, en soupirant sous la chaleur douce que lui procurait le vêtement, que Sa voix retentit :

« Oi tu me fais quoi là ? »

Hinata se raidit en restant assis la tête bien droite devant lui.

« Tu va parler sinon... »

« SINON QUOI ?! » Hurla le rouquin qui se redressait lentement, pour lui faire face.

Kageyama, surprit par cette colère et ce ton puissant, écarquilla les yeux. Mais Hinata ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer, l'overdose d'émotions s'échappant de sa bouche:

« Tu va faire quoi hein ? Mes « odeurs » vont tellement te faire perdre la tête que tu vas probablement me violer, c'est ça ? J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié pour moi ! Je suis un oméga et alors ? Je reste un être humain ! Et j'ai pas besoin de la pitié, et puis tu sais quoi j'ai pas besoin qu'on me prenne aussi pour une fille, je suis fort okay ! Je reste un mec ! Et je reste avant tout MOI ! Je suis MOI point barre ! ET... »

Il reçut un grand coup de poing sur la tête le coupant dans sa tirade.

« BAKA ! »

Hinata gémit en se tenant la tête. Il regarda Kageyama d'un regard embué de ses anciennes larmes, de douleur, d'incompréhension et de surprise.

« Tu es complètement con ma parole ! Plus débile, on ne fait pas ! Bien sûr que non je ne vais pas te violer à cause de tes odeurs ! Oui, elles sont fortes et sentent incroyablement bon ! Mais je ne te violerai pas pour autant ! J'ai un minimum de retenue ! Et non, je ne t'ai pas pris en pitié parce que tu es un oméga ! Et toujours non, je ne te prends pas pour une fille ! Et … bien sûr que tu restes toi … C'est toi que j'aime ! »

Kageyama reprit un peu son calme et en voyant qu'Hinata s'était figé, rouge comme une pivoine, il se remémora sa dernière phrase... Et rougit à son tour, gêné, il essaya de s'expliquer :

« C'est toi et pas autre chose que tu as pu t'inventer dans ta tête de.. »

Il coupa sa phrase quand il s'aperçut que le petit rouquin s'était approché de lui le visage baissé.

Il était tellement proche ! Il ne manquait quasiment rien au plus grand pour qu'il le prenne dans ses bras. Il en avait tellement envie, ça le démangeait !

Hinata releva enfin sa tête, un grand sourire ornait son beau visage. Kageyama n'eut pas le temps de se le demander que le plus petit s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, ses mains dans son dos serrant avidement l'habit, le froissant, sa tête contre son torse et souriant encore plus fort.

Kageyama, surprit au début, se détendit et encercla dans ses grands bras le petit corps. Il s'autorisa un sourire de pur bonheur. La senteur de l'oméga arriva à son nez, elle était tellement douce.

« Kageyama ? »

Le dit Kageyama rouvrit les yeux, quand les avait-t-il fermés ?

« Kageyama … »

Il baissa la tête dans sa direction, le rouquin avait les yeux mis-clos, la tête levée et les lèvres offertes. Il n'en fallut pas plus au noiraud pour saisir l'occasion: il saisit les lèvres du plus petit avec une douceur. L'échange dura quelques instants, lèvres contre lèvres, avant que la chaleur les prenne et les oblige à bouger leurs lèvres en cadence, petit à petit la fièvre les prit de plus en plus violemment et les obligea encore une fois à approfondir le baiser. C'est d'un commun accord qu'ils ouvrirent la bouche pour y faire danser leurs langues, celle d'Hinata complètement menée par Kageyama.

Puis le rythme devint plus rapide, Hinata sous l'afflux de plaisir gémit légèrement et ses genoux commencèrent à trembler. Le souffle leur manqua et ils durent se séparer, haletant.

Puis en un seul regard, Kageyama plaqua durement Hinata contre la porte d'accès au toit, qui gémit de douleur et d'anticipation mêlées. Puis Kageyama vint se plaquer au corps tremblant du plus petit, capturant ses lèvres une nouvelle fois, l'embrassant passionnément.

Kageyama souleva Hinata et Shouyou enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille ainsi que ses bras autour de son cou. Alors que Kageyama empoignait les fesses du rouquin à pleine main pour le soutenir, s'appuyant le plus possible à la porte, ils continuèrent l'échange, en se laissant de temps en temps quelques secondes pour respirer avant de s'embrasser à nouveau de plus en plus passionnément. La chaleur montait de plus en plus. Et doucement, ils sentirent de concert ce fourmillement dans le bas ventre, cette chaleur si vive leur monter à la tête.

Hinata se raidit en sentant son érection naissante frotter contre celle du plus grand. Il se raidit et gémit ce qui l'obligea à s'écarter de Kageyama pour lâcher, ce que kageyama appela dans sa tête "le gémissement le plus érotique du monde". Ils se regardèrent un instant le souffle court et tous les deux rouges comme des tomates. Les lèvres d'Hinata étaient rouges et légèrement gonflées tandis que celles du noiraud ne tendaient qu'à les reprendre. Hinata voyait dans le regard de son partenaire ce désir d'aller tellement plus loin avec le roux. Cependant, Hinata posa ses mains sur ses épaules et lui dit d'une voix encore tremblante et un léger sourire gêné :

« On est sur le toit et en plein hiver, J... Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée de le faire jusqu'au bout... Sauf si tu veux choper la crève » ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Kageyama hocha de la tête. Il inspira un grand coup puis planta son regard dans celui d'Hinata et lui demanda d'une voix peu assurée:

« Sors avec moi … s'il te plaît. »

Shouyou pouffa de rire : il avait rajouté la politesse après un certain temps d'attente.

Puis il reprit son sérieux et connecta à son tour leurs regards. Kageyama ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux et fronçait les sourcils attendant sa réponse.

Enfin, le rouquin dit d'une voix nette, que Kageyama n'oubliera jamais même après la mort, et avec un sourire resplendissant :

« Oui.»


End file.
